Sentimientos en un partido de fútbol
by ScorpioDani
Summary: AU. El fútbol, en opinión de Romano, sólo tenía algo bueno, una buena parte que hacía que a pesar de su disgusto por el deporte lo viera y hasta jugara a veces. Y era que España amaba jugarlo.


**Sentimientos en un partido de fútbol**

Odiaba el fútbol. Más concretamente odiaba jugar fútbol. No le gustaba porque era agotador, todos gritaban tanto que parecía el fin del mundo, cuando se enojaban era como si convirtieran en miembros de la mafia italiana y fuesen a mandar a matar a todos. Todos se tocaban indecentemente, se abrazaban y reían cuando marcaban un gol, se daban palmadas en los traseros, se montaban sobre los otros, en fin, había muchas razones más para detestar el dichoso juego. El fútbol y otros deportes se los podía dejar a su hermano. Que Italia del Norte se encargara de ese tipo de actividades, a Veneciano le encantaban. Cuando hicieran un torneo por otra copa él sería el encargado de llevarla a cabo, en el norte italiano.

Pero el tema era que odiaba estar corriendo tras una pelota blanca con cuadros negros por todo el estadio mientras todos se peleaban para patearla. Y realmente no estaría ahí, sudando y sin aliento si no fuese por España. ¡Ese bastardo! Él lo había arrastrado hasta ahí a pesar de sus protestas y él como idiota lo había seguido, sus reclamos al parecer no tenían la intensidad necesaria.

El fútbol, en opinión de Romano, sólo tenía algo bueno, una parte agradable que hacía que a pesar de su disgusto por el deporte lo viera y hasta jugara a veces.

Y era que España amaba jugar fútbol, disfrutaba y se divertía trotando tras el balón, completamente sudado, con gotas escurriéndole por su rostro y pegándole la camisa al cuerpo. Romano adoraba esa imagen, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenía que pensar en lo más asqueroso del mundo (como patatas y wurst) para que no se hiciera demasiado evidente que quería saltar sobre su antiguo jefe y hacer cosas de las que seguro se sentiría avergonzado luego. También adoraba cuando le quitaba la pelota a los otros jugadores y hacía esos movimientos con sus piernas que… ¡uff! lo ponían a mil. Le encantaba como le quedaban esos shorts a España, como se ajustaban a su trasero y dejaban ver esas hermosas piernas bronceadas y fuertes. Y más que nada, amaba esa sonrisa y su rostro de extrema felicidad cuando marcaba un tanto (sí, España era uno de los goleadores estrella cada vez que jugaba). Amaba ver como se le subía la camisa al levantar los brazos en señal de victoria dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, elaborado por su arduo trabajo en el campo con la siembra de tomates y por, por supuesto, practicar fútbol.

Sí, así que eso era. Por eso estaba ahí y por eso se dejó arrastrar por España para jugar con él y los otros países. Lo habían invitado a participar en un partido entre amigos, para pasar el tiempo juntos y aprovechar el hermoso y caluroso día de verano. Y él deseaba asistir, sí señor, pero debía protestar un poco, no fuera a ser que se enterara de que quería ir con toda la voluntad del mundo.

Romano los veía jugar mientras descansaba en la banca. Había fingido casi desmayarse después de unos pocos minutos de juego para salir y realizar su labor de observar detalladamente cada movimiento del español. Eran Francia, España y Prusia un equipo y Alemania, su hermano menor y él mismo Romano otro equipo. Por su salida entraba el pequeño Japón. Y ahí estaba el Jefe España acercándose con el balón a la portería mientras evitaba hábilmente a sus contrincantes. "El Jefe", Romano seguía llamándolo así en su mente a pesar de ya no estar bajos sus órdenes. Pasaba más tiempo en casa de España que en su propia casa y casi siempre estaba en su compañía. Y la de los tomates. No podía evitar estar mucho tiempo sin verlo, era una necesidad imperante de estar a su lado. A veces lo llamaba por las más mínimas cosas y a los pocos minutos ya tenía al hombre español a su lado y con lo que sea que él le había pedido. Si no encontraba ninguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble, simplemente iba a su casa. Siempre había trabajo que hacer con los tomates y era lo ideal para pasar el rato juntos, aún cuando Romano sabía que en muchas ocasiones era grosero y borde con el amable España. No obstante, no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo que cuando estaba lejos de España lo extrañaba y corría en su búsqueda. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese bastardo?

En ese momento escuchó un fuerte alarido y algunas malas palabras en tres idiomas diferentes. Sí. Era otro gol de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Era otra subida de camisa y otra sonrisa alegre. Otra oportunidad de una visión magnífica para Italia del Sur, que lo dejó casi babeando, y otra palmadita en el trasero por haber marcado, dada por sus compañeros.

Era eso una de las cosas que no le gustaba. Siempre se estaban tocando, con todos era así. Claro, esto tenía su parte buena. Cuando él jugaba tenía la excusa perfecta para tocar descaradamente a España sin que éste sospechara algo pero que se lo llevaran mil demonios cuando eran otros quienes lo hacían. Sabía que era sólo un gesto entre amigos pero no dejaba de molestarlo, especialmente de ese par de pervertidos. Abrazos y toqueteos por doquier. Ya hasta comenzaba a pensar que para celebrar los goles marcados y cada victoria se iban a besar. Y vaya que Romano haría algo en ese momento. Uhm, España era suyo y punto. De nadie más. Aunque el mismo España aún no lo supiera, esa era la única e indiscutible verdad.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, otro que se aprovechaba del gran contacto físico que jugar fútbol suponía, era su hermano ¡como si él no pudiera ver lo que quería con Alemania! Sólo ese machote patatas no se deba cuenta. Y la verdad, por él mejor. No quería que Veneciano estuviera con él. Pero ese era problema de su hermano, era su vida y si quería estar con un gigante alemán que hiciera lo que quisiera. Ya luego sufriría por sus decisiones y se acordaría de él.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó voces alegres, cánticos de victoria y gruñidos. Cuando levantó la vista, distinguió a sus compañeros acercándose. Alemania tenía el ceño fruncido y mascullaba en alemán. Italia venía charlando más atrás con Japón. El equipo vencedor, véase España, Francia y Prusia, venía abrazado. Con los brazos enrollados en el cuello del de al lado, saltando y riendo. Se había perdido de ver el resto del partido por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido. El tiempo se le había pasado extrañamente rápido. Y además, él se había retirado mucho después de lo que normalmente lo hacía pues la nación española no lo había dejado ir. En fin.

–Hey, Roma, ¡ganamos, ganamos! ¿No vas a darme un abrazo por la victoria?

Volteó su cara y con mueca de fastidio, le respondió: –Claro que no, imbécil. Mira, estás sudando y apestas.

España no se inmutó y siguió con su sonrisa. –Oh bien, yo te lo daré a ti, entonces –y lo abrazó. Romano se mantuvo inmóvil, contendiendo las ganas de devolverle el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. No podía permitirse demostrar sus sentimientos cuando sabía muy bien que nunca seria correspondido con iguales sentimientos. Sabía que España lo quería, después de todo lo había cuidado tanto tiempo y lo seguía aguantando a pesar de todos sus desplantes pero lo que sentía hacía él no le era devuelto con la misma magnitud y lo mejor era no hacerse esperanzas. España le respondería el abrazo, él se haría ilusiones y cuando estas se quebraran, él se haría pedazos.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad empujó al español para que lo liberara de ese abrazo que tanto le estaba gustando pero que no debería ser. A Romano le pareció ver por un momento un ápice de decepción en su mirada pero rápidamente observó la eterna sonrisa que parecía estar plasmada en el rostro de España desde que nació.

Se alejó y se fue junto a su hermano. Éste animadamente le recibió y se unió a su conversación con Japón, aunque en su mal humor habitual. En realidad quería estar cerca del chico de ojos verdes y no hablando de las delicias de la comida japonesa.

Italia se había ido con Alemania a quién sabe dónde. Sabía que tenían algo pero aún insistían en ocultarlo. Idiotas, ¡como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que se traían! Eran tan obvios. Caminó por los alrededores del estadio, sin nada que hacer. Todos estaban ocupados y él no tenía realmente ganas de entrar en ninguna conversación. Y si se quedaba sentado en su sitio habitual sólo conseguiría pensar en características españolas y eso era lo que menos quería.

Japón se había marchado poco después de terminado el partido, alegando que Grecia-san lo había invitado a comer en su casa y que debía irse pronto para llegar a tiempo. Bien, dos seres extraños juntos. Bien por ellos.

El trío inseparable de mejores amigos pasaba el rato conversando y bromeando en voz alta. Era otra de las cosas por las que se había alejado del lugar. La voz de Francia le daba dolor de cabeza. Sólo decía cosas como:

"–…y el busto que tenía esa chica. No cabía en mis dos manos…" o "–Oh mon Dieu, qué _derrière_ tenía ese hombre, era…" y "–Soy un admirador de la belleza y un amante del amor…"

No había que ser un genio para saber por qué España era así. Un completo pervertido. Es que al juntarse con esos dos. Entre el repertorio de las frases más usadas por Gilbert, estaba: "–Y así, el gran Ore-sama consiguió a dos chicos lindos para él sólo…" o "¿Qué te parece, Antonio? ¿No es la mejor y más pervertida idea que Francis y yo hemos tenido?" y "Con cerveza se arregla todo, ¡bebamos!".

Sin notar el camino sus pies lo llevaron a los vestidores, entró sin pensarlo demasiado y sin reparar en los sonidos que de ahí salían. Y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber entrado.

Sobre unos de los banquillos de descanso, su hermano menor estaba… estaba sentado en las caderas del rubio alemán, al parecer haciendo algo con su lengua sobre los pezones (claramente excitados) de Alemania. Ambos estaban desnudos y los sonidos que emitían sus cuerdas vocales no eran nada puros.

Muy bien, pensando rápido sólo tenía dos opciones en ese momento: era salir corriendo sin que lo vieran y no pasar vergüenza o quedarse ahí para que lo descubrieran y _todos_ pasar vergüenza.

Se decidió por la primera y se escabulló del lugar tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. Al estar afuera de nuevo, se permitió respirar y sonrojarse todo lo que sentía. Si España estuviese ahí seguramente le comentaría su extremo parecido con una tomate maduro. Y quién sabe, hasta se habría querido quedar a ver como terminaban esos dos. En ambos sentidos del significado de la oración.

Pero no, no estaba ahí con él. Él estaba solo. Solo y triste y malhumorado. Hasta su hermano pequeño tenía más vida sexual que él. Y con un alemán, ¡por el amor de Dios! Según había escuchado eran los peores amantes. Pero por lo que había visto, eso no parecía ser cierto.

Maldito España. Ese bastardo tenía que hacer algo. ¿Por qué no gustaba de él como Romano lo hacía? ¿Por qué no eran ellos los protagonistas de esa escena en los vestidores? ¿Por qué sólo él tenía que sentir todo ese dolor por no ser correspondido? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se había enamorado del bastardo más despistado e imbécil de todos?

Para el tiempo en que llegó con los demás, ya su rostro habría recuperado su color habitual y su clásico ceño fruncido, dejando atrás su cara melancólica. Al acercarse a los otros, notó que se pasaban el balón entre los tres, al parecer jugaban sólo ellos para pasar el rato. Decidió pasar de largo y sentarse en el banquillo para observarlos jugar. Su más grande entretenimiento (ver a España practicar fútbol) estaba estropeado, ahora estaba en esa etapa evaluativa de sí mismo que no le gustaba para nada. Odiaba buscar cualidades y defectos de su personalidad, pero era inevitable pensar en ellos (especialmente los defectos) cuando su mente ignoraba su sentido común y decidía torturarse pensando en el jefe España.

De todas formas, se sentó en uno de esos banquillos que su trasero conocía tan bien y se dedicó a observar a las personas en frente de él.

–¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡GOOOOL del gran Ore-sama! ¿No vas a arrodillarse ante mí, simples naciones?

Argh, ahora era ese idiota de pelo blanco. España marcaría el siguiente tanto y le callaría la boca, oh sí. Vio como España le quitaba el balón a Francia (qué maldecía) y comenzaba a correr por todo el campo. Al girar su cabeza vio a su hermano y Alemania acercándose. Sintió un calor extremo en su cara, recordando lo que les había visto hacer, como Italia jadeaba y se retorcía bajo el toque del alemán. De alguna forma, ver a su hermano y al rubio en esa situación le hizo pensar en España y él en un entorno como ése. Él derritiéndose ante las caricias de las manos morenas, que vagaran por todo su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas batallaban juntas y la saliva rodaba por sus labios y barbilla…

Y por no estar pendiente y perdido en sus bastante-imposibles deseos no vio venir el balón que parecía querer llevarse su cabeza.

Lo que sintió fueron dos golpes: uno muy fuerte del impacto del balón y otro cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo. ¡Mierda!

Cerró los ojos ante el mar de puntos blancos que veía. Casi podía contar las estrellitas sobre su cabeza. De pronto, sintió que lo agarraban del cuello y apoyaban su nuca en ¿unas piernas? Y aún a través de su neblinosa audición (que irremediablemente se vio afectada por el golpazo) reconoció la inconfundible voz de España.

–Romano, ¿te encuentras bien? Oh Dios mío, perdóname. No fue mi intención pegarte. ¡No te mueras, por favor! No me dejes aquí solo, Romano. ¡Vive, te lo pido!

Por el amor de Cristo, si pudiese enfocarse bien le daría un buen golpe a ese idiota. Sólo era cuestión de minutos para recuperarse y…

–No creo que lo hayas matado, mira parece que se mueve. Hey, pequeño Roma, ¿estás vivo? –Francia era quién decía eso, ¿quién más aparte de España lo llamaba "pequeño Roma"?

–Claro que sí. Mira ya hasta le está regresando la cara de mala leche. No eres un asesino, compañero –para este punto ya podía ver como un sonriente Prusia le daba palmaditas al supuesto asesino en la espalda. Vio también la cara de desconcierto de su hermano y la de indiferencia de Alemania.

Pero sobre todo notó a España. Se veía muy preocupado. Parecía que fuese a llorar. ¡Sólo había sido un balón, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ese bastardo era realmente un ignorante si pensaba que lo podía matar con eso!

Y quiso gritárselo, de verdad que sí. Gritarle que era un imbécil por lanzarle una pelota de fútbol así de fuerte. Gritarle por el dolor de cabeza que seguro le daría. Gritarle por creer que podía matarlo. Gritarle por ser tan ingenuo y despistado.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para lanzarle todas las verdades y las no tan verdades, sintió unos brazos pegándolo a un cuerpo y pequeñas lágrimas en su cara. Se sintió cómodo en ese lugar. Se sentía agradable estar entre los brazos de España. Le gustaba estar recostado sobre su pecho, recordaba las veces que lo había hecho de pequeño. Era cálido y fuerte y lo hacía sentirse protegido. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, tímidamente al principio pero apretadamente después para devolverle una pequeña parte de ese extraño abrazo y se habría quedado allí de no ser por unos pequeños espasmos en ese pecho que no lo dejaban estar recostado a gusto. Era un exagerado, ¿cómo podía lagrimear delante de toda esa gente?

–Oh, perdóname. Puedes matarme tú a mí, si quieres. Puedes hacer lo que sea para desquitarte. ¿Tu cabeza está bien? ¿No te sientes mal? –lo alejó un poco de sí–. ¿Qué ves aquí?

–Cinco dedos –respondió Romano.

–No, la respuesta es una palma. Oh Dios, ¿qué te hecho, Romano? ¿Te habré causado un daño permanente? ¡Debo llevarte a que te vea un doctor! –un poco más y estaría al borde de la histeria–. A mi pequeño Romano no puede pasarle nada. Él es mío y nada ni nadie me lo puede quitar. Y todo es por mi culpa. Yo…

Si ya por el doble golpe tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, la voz que no paraba de hablar lo empeoraba todo. Quería callarlo, necesitaba callarlo pero aunque dijese algo España no cerraría la boca porque él lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no pararía de hablar si no era por algo realmente impactante.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo más y arrepentirse, unió sus labios en un estático beso. Estático porque ni él mismo se atrevía a hacer algo más. Lo bueno, España se había callado. Lo malo, ahora no sabía qué rayos hacer. ¿Apartarse y salir corriendo aunque con muchas posibilidades de chocar contra el primer tronco? o ¿pegarse más a ese cuerpo y mover sus labios y rogar porque España le correspondiera o al menos no le tratara como fenómeno y así no se rompería por dentro?

En contra de todo, eligió la primera opción y estaba levantándose para echar a correr ante la asombrada mirada de sus compañeros que no se creían eso que veían. Si alguien más se lo estuviese contando le dirían que la locura de Rusia le estaba afectando.

Pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, Antonio lo agarró de un brazo y lo tumbó sobre el suelo. España sobre Italia del Sur. Lo empujó contra el piso y se sentó encima de él y ahí mismo, le devolvió el beso de hace unos minutos. Sólo que está vez sus labios sí se movieron. Era un beso sencillo, sin mucha técnica pero que demostraba sentimientos. Sentimientos guardados. O al menos, todos aquellos que se pueden entender con un solo choque de labios.

Cuando se separaron y apartaron la mirada de los ojos del otro, se dieron cuenta de cómo los veían sus amigos. Algunos con caras de "por fin, ya era hora muchachos" y otros con cara de "¡wow, qué beso tan ardiente!".

España, naturalmente, fue el primero en levantarse y correr felizmente por el campo, abrazando y saltando con sus amigos. El trío de idiotas.

–Sí, Lovi me quiere. Lovi me ha besado. Lovi dio el primer paso en nuestra futura relación, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi…

–¡Qué bien, España! Ahora puedes hacer todas esas cosas que siempre habías pensado en hacerle a Romano y… –le pareció escuchar al de cabello blanco y sintió una venita formándose en su sien.

–Sí y las que no habías pensado también. Ya sabes, cuando quieras podemos unirnos a ustedes, ¿qué dices, Prussia? –ése era el peor pervertido de todos, Francia. Maldito.

Por parte de su hermano, recibió un gran abrazo (costumbre en él) y un escueto: "Felicidades, les deseo bien a ambos" de parte del amante de su hermano. Demonios, aún no podía mirarlo al rostro y recordar imágenes de lo que había visto.

Cuando volvió a mirar a España, lo vio alegre y cuchicheando con esos dos y nada bueno podía salir de ahí, así que se acercó y se lo llevó a rastras. Aunque no era precisamente a rastras, porque parecía feliz de dejarse llevar por Romano. Oh, ¿en serio iba a tener que lidiar con un España así todos los días que seguían?

Llegaron a los vestuarios donde Romano había descubierto a su hermano… bien, no, mal pensamiento. Entraron y Romano lo tiró a uno de los bancos y se sentó en sus piernas, lo agarró con ambos puños de la camisa que no debería estar usando ahora y le plantó un gran beso en los labios. Sí, después de tanto tiempo de soportarlo, ahora que podía tenerlo para él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Esta vez, la nación española pareció entender rápido e inmediatamente le devolvió con pasión y hambre el beso y comenzó a quitar la camisa de Italia del Norte mientras éste, a su vez, se movía en círculos sobre la despierta erección debajo de su trasero y dejaba que España lo desvistiera. Todo esto mientras el beso continuaba.

Entonces a Romano le pareció injusto que su amante estuviera intacto y con sus ropas puestas y él con prendas de más, por lo que se dedicó a sacar esa camisa que ocultaba lo que desde hace tanto había visto pero que siempre había querido probar. Ese torso bronceado de pecado.

Cuando se la logró sacar no pudo apartar su boca de esos pezones morenos y los lamió hasta que le dolieron los labios. Oía a España gemir y eso sólo lo incitaba más a seguir con lo que hacía. Después de un rato de lamer, chupar y morder las tetillas de su amante, éste lo recostó sobre el banco para quitarse los shorts de fútbol y quitárselos luego a Romano. Al quedar sin ninguna prenda de vestir sobre su piel, sin nada que tapara su hermosa desnudez, Romano no pudo evitar sentir que su miembro se endurecía más, ante esa visión tan magnífica. Digna de cualquier Dios griego o romano pero que era sólo suyo. Por siempre, porque no pensaba dejar que nadie más ocupara su lugar nunca.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que España lo preparaba con sus dedos y que luego algo más grande entraba en él. Algo más doloroso pero también más placentero. Muchas embestidas, jadeos, palabras obscenas de partes de ambos y besos húmedos después, se liberaron de toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo de los años y a la vez de ese corto encuentro, explotando juntos, sincronizados, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a hacer el amor todos los días.

Al finalizar su acto, luego de un largo y lánguido beso comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente y fue cuando Romano se dio cuenta. Se habían acostado en el mismo lugar que su hermano y ese Alemania patatas. Argh, bueno, eran gemelos, pensaban parecido, ¿no? Y si de todas formas tenía que seguir frecuentando ese lugar, al menos había llenado su cabeza con mejores recuerdos.

España habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos: –Aww mi lindo Roma, te he querido desde que llegaste a mi casa por primera vez, pero me convencí a mi mismo para no hacer nada a menos que fueras tú quien dieras el primer paso. Y lo has dado y me hace tan feliz.

Casi, casi, podía ver los corazoncitos burbujeando sobre la cabeza de España. –No deberías haber esperado tanto tiempo, bastardo. ¿Qué pasa si yo no hubiese hecho nada? ¿Nunca me lo ibas a decir?

–Uhm, supongo que sí pero no estaba seguro. Nunca sé que pensar por ese carácter que tienes.

–¿Qué insinúas, imbécil? –ahí estaba el ceño fruncido de nuevo, España pensaba que la calma-paz-felicidad post-orgásmica ya se le había acabado a Romano. Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación–. Pequeño, ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien después de ese gran golpe? Te prometo que nunca más te haré algo así. Cada vez que vuelva a patear el balón, me fijaré dónde estás para evitar un accidente como éste otra vez. Si quieres puedo dejar de jugar fútbol por un tiempo. Además sé que a ti no te gusta demasiado, así que…

"Aunque este accidente nos trajo muy buenos beneficios", pensaron ambos.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. Y ni se te ocurra dejar de jugar. Mientras lo haces te ves… –fue entonces cuando Romano se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de contar, y se detuvo–.

–¿Uhm? ¿Cómo? –preguntó con cara de despistado, España.

–Uhm, es que… bueno, este… bien… el uniforme te queda de maravilla… y cuando estás jugando no puedo evitar mirarte fijamente e imaginar otras cosas… –todo esto lo dijo con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y bastante rápido. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente), España estaba tan concentrado en oírlo, que escuchó todo.

–Oh, vaya ¿es eso cierto? No sé qué decir, salvo que… ¡Mi Lovi me observa mientras juego! ¡Sí!

Y lo agarró y lo besó. Y como Romano no se quería separar de él, se dejó llevar por ese par de labios que sabía no iba a dejar ir por un largo tiempo. Ni a ese par de labios, ni a ese cuerpo ni a la persona que ellos hacían. Iba a disfrutar todo el tiempo que estuviese con España.

Francia, Prusia, Alemania e Italia estaban afuera, en el estadio todavía. No sabían que hacían ahí pues era bastante obvio que esa recién pareja no iban a salir pronto de los vestuarios y en cuanto lo hicieran, se irían a su casa a seguir disfrutando el momento.

Lo que Francia y Prusia sabían eran las estrategias que iba a usar su amigo España, no por nada habían sido testigos de sus frustraciones sexuales durante tantos años.

El pequeño Romano iba a tener una larga jornada recuperándose de la pasión española. Seguramente ni se sentaría en algunos días.

–Bueno, ellos no van a salir pronto de ahí. Mejor vámonos. Los veremos para el próximo tres contra tres. El gran Ore-sama les ganará a todos. ¡Sí!

Y se retiraron.

Mucho rato después, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, una pareja de recién estrenados amantes salía del lugar rumbo a la casa de alguno, con las ropas desarregladas, el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados pero sobretodo, y aunque cueste de creer en uno de ellos, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y las manos entrelazadas.

**FIN**

******Notas: **Amo el Spamano, ¿qué puedo decir? Y con esta fiebre del futbol, me salió esta historia. Me haría muy feliz si me dejaran saber que les pareció en un review ^^


End file.
